Goodbye Love
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Between Heart episode and On My Way. The Glee Club finds a note address to them and Mercedes Missing. What does the note say? Where is Mercedes?
1. Goodbye Love

**Warning mention of suicide**

**Also song is from Rent**

**Goodbye Love: Mercedes Fan Fic**

It was early before practice at the Glee club.

Nobody but Mercedes Jones was there…right now she was finishing a note, to her fellow glee club, tears running done her face. She knew what she had to do, she wrote to her parents, brother and finally the glee club.

The ones who been with her through a lot. Friendships, relationship's, fighting's drama, but she knew nobody could save her.

_I just came to say  
>goodbye love, goodbye love<em>

She looked back up the clock she had to get out of here face. She got in her brothers pickup truck and took off.

Came to say goodbye love, goodbye.

But the time Mercedes left the glee club got there, Kurt holding his boyfriends hand, got this strange feeling…but shake it off. He followed the rest of the glee clubbers, Brittany and Santana holding hands a and smiling, Sam talking to Quinn who was pushing Artie, Finn and Rachel smiling, Mike and Tina laughing and followed by Mr. Shu and Puck.

The door to the room was wide open. that was weird.

"Where's 'Cedes "asked Artie. Everyone looked around, when sat a note.

"Mr. Shue" said Quinn.

"It's to us" he said quietly and he had a bad feeling. He opens up the letter, and began to read.

**_I don't know how I'm going to do this. I mean, what do I say, but this is my last letter. First of all, you can't blame yourselves it's me, really it's my fault. I'm not really good with goodbyes. I wrote this last because I didn't know what to tell my family, my best friends._**

**_But Now I do._**

_Just came to say__  
>goodbye love, goodbye love<br>came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

**_Mr. Shue, _****_I'm Sorry, how I acted in the pass, I was selfish, and of course a diva. I just wanted to be heard and I don't blame you for what you did. You're amazing teacher. I want to thank you for that._**

**_Artie, we are not really close, but you're awesome friend. You're a great singer and an awesome film director. I'm sorry , because how I acted when me and Rachel had to spilt Maria, I was a jerk and I'm sorry._**

**_Brittany, you make me laugh and smile. You're awesome, and great friend. I'm really glad that we were in the trouble tones together. I know we weren't close but I just want to say you're amazing._**

**_Santana, we had differences, a lot from the start. We also had are fights but in the end we became friends. I'm sorry for being all diva on you, fighting, name calling. I'm glad we put our differences behind us. We nailed River Deep/ Mountain High! And thanks for being there._**

**_Mike, to start of your amazing, really your dances moves…seriously if you don't go into some sort of Dancing school…anyways you're a great person, and thank you for taking care of my friend Tina. Also if you ever hurt her…so help me._**

**_Tina, girl don't ever should give you more solo's, remember the dog days are over? The duet I have to say was amazing. I'm happy to have you as a friend, you were always there; you visited me when I was in The Troubletones, thank you for doing that. Also not giving up on me. You Rock girl!_**

**_Blaine, thank you for being there for Kurt when I wasn't. I know we didn't talk a lot, but you're a good person, and also take care of Kurt. Also boy you can sing._**

**_Finn, we had our differences, and we didn't talk much really. But you are a good person, I know you been through stuff, but I also know you love Rachel. Take care of her, be a good person, don't give up._**

**_Rory, we didn't talk that much either. But I hope your time at McKinley has been okay, ignore the bullies, be yourself, don't give-up on love._**

**_Sugar, trouble tones has been great, you're a great person, you make me laugh, also have great fashion tips, and awesome taste in music._**

**_Rachel, we had our fights, mostly about solos, we also had our diva moments. I want to say I'm sorry, for being a jerk to you, for yelling at you and basically everything. You're a good person, but sometimes you got my nerves but I'm glad I got to know you, and now you take care of Kurt, that means shopping, sound of music and makeovers. You're already star Rachel, don't forget that._**

**_Quinn, we had our rough days. But in the end you remind me to be who I was. That we can move on from mistakes and become a better person. I don't know what life has to offer you, but I know in the end you will have awesome life. You will see Beth again, and you will move on have a family and get of this town. Good Luck in Yale!_**

**_Kurt, you're my best friend. You also have great fashion advice and also made me ride of my favorite jeans. You made me smile, laugh and cry. We had our fights, our moments and our mistakes. This isn't your fault, we just grew apart. It was bound to happen, but Blaine will take good care of you._**

**_Why I wrote last for you Sam, I love you. I'm head over heels, in love with you. I never stop but I hurt you. I did, I was so caught up with Shane I thought I was in love but the truth is I'm not over you and I love you. But I want you to move on, because you deserve better, a girls who's there for you no matter what, who doesn't hurt you. F_****_rakrr T_****_ìyawn nga._**

**_So I guess to you all, that this is all. This is the end. I'm sorry; I'm extremely sorry, thank you guy's for everything._**

**_I hurt you guys, I hurt everyone I love and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore so this is for the best. I doubt you guys will miss me._**

_Goodbye…_

**_Mercedes Jones._**

_Goodbye love__  
>Goodbye love<br>Came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

Mr. Shue drop the letter in shock. Sam took of out the door, Kurt and others followed him. One thing on their mind was to stop Mercedes, but where was she? Then Sam remembered, before he left, he took her to the lake, to watch the sunset.

Mercedes got out of the truck. It was cold, the ice was gone but still freezing all she had to do was to walk. Mercedes had a small secret, she couldn't swim. It was supple and painless.

She took off her shoes, and sweat shirt, she was already freezing. She step in the water. She closed her eyes. And took more steps, the water getting deeper

_Just came to say goodbye love,__  
>Goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love<em>

It was up to her neck one more step, she didn't take a deep breathe and went under and didn't come back up.

_Hello Disease_

Sam Evans saw the truck and almost jump out of Finn's truck. He ran to the lake, he knew she couldn't swim, she must of gone under he thought and dive in hoping she was alive…..

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it was Navi<strong>

**I looked it up because I'm a nerd: translation: I will Always Love you**

**I didin't write a lot for some characters because I felt like she wasn't close to them as the others**


	2. Breathe

**Okay hopefully this part is not to cheesy…**

**Also the song is called Breathe by He Is We..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Breathe<p>

Sam drove into the cold water, he had to save her. He was glad he knew CPR just in case but Mercedes couldn't be…he didn't want to think about it. He saw her hand. He grabbed it…

Outside waiting was everyone from glee club. by the water, when the rest of glee club frozen.

Kurt was holding is breathe, tears running done his face, his boyfriend Blaine grabbed his hand.

"She will be okay" he whispered.

Mike was trying to calm done Tina who was freak out. Quinn, had to sit down…Artie couldn't move, Sugar and Rory, lost for words. Santana and Brittany stood there…in shock.

They waited and saw Sam, come up with Mercedes, expect she wasn't moving.

"No" said Kurt and he fell to the ground.

help Sam to move Mercedes body, so that Sam could perform CPR.

"Breathe Merci" he said softly

_**Harness your heart, and be still now.**__**  
><strong>__**Quiet that mind that will wander,**__**  
><strong>__**All sorts of dark alleys**_

_Mercedes Jones 1__st__ grade stood not sure what to do, as the others played and ran about. She didn't have any friends and she was scared._

_**Tragedy strikes your self esteem,**__**  
><strong>__**Constantly waiting for an ending,**__**  
><strong>__**To all of this.**_

"_Move out of the way Fattie" yelled a girl her age. Mercedes knew she wasn't fat but the words hurt…and she went back inside and cried._

_**Can we help her, can we help her?**__**  
><strong>__**And she replies.**_

_Mercedes Jones 5__th__ grade, she grown much but still didn't have friends, she was use to it. She was bullied again, she tried to tell the teachers but nobody would give her the time of day._

_**You know, I fake it oh so well,**__**  
><strong>__**That God himself can't tell.**__**  
><strong>__**What I mean and why my words are,**__**  
><strong>__**Less than parallel.**_

"_Nobody wants you here" and "You'll never fit in loser" stick with out. She stop talking and listen to music._

_**With my feet,**__**  
><strong>__**You ask me what I need.**__**  
><strong>__**And all I really need,**__**  
><strong>__**Is to breathe.**_

She felt like she didn't belong, but she kept the act on through highschool, she kept her head down, but all she wanted is to be heard. So she sang her heart out, when she heard about glee, maybe if she played a diva nobody would know. Maybe she could finally fit in, she was wrong.

_**People, they seem so interested.**__**  
><strong>__**Only a few get invested,**__**  
><strong>__**With all the aches and pains.**_

_Sure glee club was great but she felt somewhat safe but there was part of her that just wanted to escape it all or be heard, but she had friends now. And even if her voice wasn't heard. Maybe it will someday._

_**Doctor oh, doctor,**__**  
><strong>__**Please help her.**__**  
><strong>__**I fear she may not be breathing.**_

" Come one Mercedes don't' give up, not now please, you can't" said Sam's voice. Yet she wanted to stay, she didn't want to let go part of her wanted to…

**Blue lips, and doe eyes,****  
><strong>**That's her disguise.**

"Come on Mercedes, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't a good friend, I should have been there, please don't give up" said a voice.

Kurt she thought, he was here. Everything was confusing, she realized that she wasn't in her body. She saw the glee club.

_**You know, I fake it oh so well,**__**  
><strong>__**That God himself can't tell.**_

Sam giving someone CPR, crying, Kurt on the ground sobbing. Others terrified and scared. Was that her she thought as she moved closer to where same was.

_What I mean and why my words are,__  
><em>_Less than parallel._

It was her, she was dead, her lips blue, her eyes closed. No she thought, I don't want to die like this. What was she thinking? Leaving everyone, was it too late?

_**With my feet,**__**  
><strong>__**You ask me what I need.**__**  
><strong>__**And all I really need,**__**  
><strong>__**Is to breathe.**_

Should she go back?

_**Give me some space to breathe,**_

Mercedes looked up and saw a bright light, it was so beautiful. It felt safe and warm. It felt like home. The light was so inviting. Stay or Go.

_**I need a little room to breathe.**__**  
><strong>__**Give me some space to breathe,**_

Stay or Go?

_**All I need is a little room to breathe.**__**  
><strong>__**I fake it oh so well,**__**  
><strong>__**That God can't tell.**_

"Sam, shes gone" said Mr. Shuster. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder who shake it off and went back to CPR.

"No she's not, she can't be, I love her, I love you Mercedes so don't, Don't you dare give up" he said softly as the tears ran down his face.

_**You know, I fake it oh so well,**__**  
><strong>__**That God himself can't tell.**__**  
><strong>__**What I mean and why my words are,**__**  
><strong>__**Less than parallel.**_

I have to go back, thought Mercedes.

_**With my feet,**__**  
><strong>__**You ask me what I need.**__**  
><strong>__**And all I really need,**__**  
><strong>__**Is to breathe**_

Mercedes hand moved.

"Mercedes" said Sam.

Everyone moved closer.

"Cedes' come on wake up please" said Kurt. He moved to other side and hold her hand.

Let me breathe.

Mercedes opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>So i might just end this story here, but that would be mean?<p>

Anyways I hope you like it..

Thanks For Reading :)


	3. Safe and Sound

**So I might as well write another chapter…yay for being sick and spell check and music.**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

**Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Safe and Sound<p>

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**__**  
><strong>__**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

Mercedes open her eyes. What she was was the man she loved and her use to be but wanted be her best friend.

"Mercedes, don't you ever do that again" said Kurt crying again but this time of happiness.

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

Mercedes nodded, tears streaming down her face. She never wanted hurt them.

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

"Thank you Sammy" I whispered, he held my hand and kiss my forehead.

"Just don't do that again, it almost killed me" He whispered.

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Mercedes nodded yet again.

_**Just close your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**The sun is going down**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be alright**_

"The Ambulance is on its way, Mercedes I called your parents, they are going to meet us there" said Mr. Shue.

"It's going to be okay Merci, you're not alone" said Kurt.

_**No one can hurt you now**__**  
><strong>__**Come morning light**__**  
><strong>__**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Mercedes didn't want to speak, part of her was very tried, and wanted to sleep, the other half just wanted to cry.

**Don't you dare look out your window darling****  
><strong>**Everything's on fire****  
><strong>**The war outside our door keeps raging on****  
><strong>**Hold onto this lullaby**

The ambulance arrived and Sam and Kurt help Mercedes into the stretcher. The whole entire time, Sam hold Mercedes hand, afraid to let go.

They let Sam and Kurt ride with, well the rest drove to the hospital. called the Jones family and gave them a update.

_**Hold onto this lullaby**__**  
><strong>__**Even when the music's gone**__**  
><strong>__**Gone**_

The ambulance got closer, Mercedes was kind of freaking out. What was she going to tell her parents? How would they feel?

"She's going into shock, we need you to calm her down" said one of the EMT's" said to Sam.

_**Just close your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**The sun is going down**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be alright**_

"Merci look at me" said Sam.

"Merci remember the night after the prom, we went to watch the sunset…I want you to close you eyes, and remember" said Sam's voice.

_**No one can hurt you now**__**  
><strong>_

Mercedes closed her eyes.

-flash back-

Mercedes was wearing the lavender dress, and Sam was wearing his dad's tux. Rachel left with Jessie, so Mercedes and Sam were alone.

"Sam this is not the way home" said Mercedes a little confuse.

"The nights not over yet" said Sam with a smile.

He stopped at the lake. He turn the truck off, went by Mercedes door and held out his hand.

Mercedes smiled at him, I took his hand.

A bench was by the lake, they sat down, holding hands.

"Thank you Sam, this is the best prom ever" said Mercedes watching the sun go down.

"You're Welcome" he said and gave her a kiss on the head, as the sun went down

-End Flashback-

_**Just close your eyes**_

Her breathing slowed down. Sam took a breath, Kurt smiled now. They got to the hospital, they took Mercedes to a room, her parents were there. Sam and Kurt join the glee club

**You'll be alright**

A few days later Sam and Mercedes, out of Mercedes brothers truck and walk into glee club hand and hand.

Mercedes felt safe, all was forgiven, her friends and family help her a lot. She would be here if it wasn't for her now boyfriend Sam. Everything was alright.

_**Come morning light,**__**  
><strong>__**You and I'll be safe and sound...**__**  
><strong>___

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**I hope you like it, I know this chapter is shorted then, the others but I thought this was good ending.**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
